battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gamatoto Expedition
Gamatoto Expedition (ガマトト探検隊 Gamatoto tanken-tai, Gamatoto Expedition Troops) is a game feature added in version 5.0 of Nyanko Daisensou and The Battle Cats which enables players to send GAMATOTO on expeditions in search of useful items. This feature lets players have the chance to obtain XP, Cat Food, Catseyes, etc. without doing anything else. After the expedition is complete, GAMATOTO returns to camp, a log of the expedition is presented, and any lucky finds are awarded. He has many costumes; however they are only aesthetic. They have no effect on his chances of finding items during expeditions, regardless of which costume is worn. Explanation The expedition screen can be accessed from the main menu screen after selecting a chapter. The button is located in the same row as the cat/enemy guide and Treasure (if in main chapters) buttons. You can start an expedition by tapping GAMATOTO on the center of the screen. The top right button toggles a reminder that GAMATOTO has completed the expedition and returned to camp. The shop button is a shortcut to buy items in the premium shop, where players can buy Catamins reduce the time remaining before Gamatoto returns to camp. An expedition can be made to one of several areas if they're unlocked for a chance to obtain the rewards specified. There are three expedition duration options. These various locations and durations determine the amount of expedition points GAMATOTO receives towards his next level, the average number of items he acquires, and depending where it's held, what those items are. Each area has specific requirements for GAMATOTO's level and the player's User Rank. All the requirements specified must be met for an area to be unlocked and available to explore. Once GAMATOTO's expedition is confirmed, a window will display the details of the mission, location, type, duration, a countdown of time remaining to completion and options to reduce the countdown timer by using Catamins. There is also small home icon button above GAMATOTO which cancels the expedition. 'Warning: '''Cancelling a Gamatoto expedition returns him to base and forfeits any rewards he might have obtained; any Catamins used will not be returned. A lack of wireless connection gives the impression of "freezing" GAMATOTO. Reconnecting will update his progress correctly and fully. Cancellation via the 'home' button also provides a further confirmation stage and once confirmed will then be completed instantly. Upon returning after the expedition timer expires, GAMATOTO will be shown running back to gain his expedition points and present the player with a report of what occurred during the expedition. There is a random chance he gains a 1.5x multiplier to his expedition points. Tap GAMATOTO again to get the expedition report screen showing what GAMATOTO and any assistants got up to during the expedition and also detailing any items they found. The player can skip the report by using the top right button on the log screen. Ending the report screen will simply show a summary of all items obtained during the expedition. How to Start Expedition Expedition Screen Expedition Task Assignment Screen Expedition Task In-progress Screen Expedition Result Log Screen Expedition Ending Screen List of Areas Please note: GAMATOTO's level does not affect the drop amount nor drop rate of XP, Cat Food or other items. The area, however, does affect the average amount of XP or Cat Food that can be obtained. You also have to unlock the previous area before able to unlock ones after. ''For battle item drops, see this page for explanation. For Catseye drop, see this page for explanation. Common Event Level Up Points Requirement Expedition Helpers After each expedition, GAMATOTO has a rare chance (about 5%) to meet a fellow friend during expedition which joins after the expedition ends. These are called "Expedition helpers" and takes form of a li'l version of GAMATOTO. Every helper gives a small boost to the drop rate of items in each expedition. Helpers come with randomly generated names each. There is a maximum of ten (10) helpers a player can only have and the player can not have more until at least one retired. GAMATOTO can return with an eleventh helper but expeditions cannot take place until there are ten or less. By tapping on the helpers in the field, you can find the details of the helper's name and effect description, how many helper(s) you have and the dismiss button. Dismissing a helper will allow them to be recruited to the Ototo Corps as engineers, for use on Cat Base upgrades. Note that engineers can only be used on one upgrade, however. Item Pack After each expedition, there is a chance for players to find an item pack or buried catfood in the field. By tapping it, the player will be given reward and an extra option to watch online ads for extra Cat Food, Catseyes and materials. If the player declines, a Doge steals the item pack. Expedition Tips * If you are not looking for certain battle items, it is recommended to keep doing expeditions in the latest area to increase GAMATOTO's level quicker. * Save any expedition power-ups you get for the most rewarding levels and use it only at the start after a transformation phase point, such as when you have leveled up to level 19 due to earlier stages only having very small XP rewards. * Do not dismiss your helpers easily; the chance to find a helper is very rare, and they are more valuable as helpers rather than Ototo Corps engineers. Only dismiss helpers if you are at max capacity and want to replace a helper with a higher rarity one, or if you desperately need Ototo Engineers. Trivia * GAMATOTO was mentioned in Masked Cat's description before it was released. ** His appearance at level 50 includes the mask that Masked Cat wears. * The battlefield background changes depending on the actual time of day in your area. There are day, evening and night backgrounds for each phase. * If you decline the littered Cat Food offer, a Doge will come snatch the Cat Food and run away. * On occasion, a Cat can be seen in the tent. * GAMATOTO's level 19 appearance looks like Hermit Cat's evolved form. Gallery Gamatotolv1.jpg Gamatotolv3.jpg Gamatotolv6.jpg Gamatotolv10.png Gamatotolv14.png Gamatotolv19.png Gamatotolv24.png Gamatotolv30.png Gamatotolv36.jpg gamatoto43.png gamatotolevel50.png gamatotolevel58.png gamatoto67.png Gamatotolv72.png GamatotoLevel83.png GamatotoLv.88.png gamatotolevel94.png Gamatotolevel100.png GamatotoLVL108.png Category:Game Features